Daddy issues
by CharlieWise
Summary: Felicity finally feels like she's in a good place, she's happy. If only it would stay that way. Olicity
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All the spoilers make me go Olicity crazy! This has no real spoilers in it though! Just in case you thought I did, I do not own Arrow only the plot bunny within this story.**

"Oliver, I'm heading out." Felicity said as she stood in the entry way of his office looking to where Oliver was sitting on his couch. Felicity had to smile as she saw Oliver looking back at her, surprise on his face as he realized that it was already end of business day.

A sigh left him as he put the file on the coffee table. "Give me a sec and I'll come with you to the foundry."

"That's okay, I wanted to grab some stuff from home and you need to finish reading that file and sign the other two." Felicity said pointing at the three files that were currently lying on the coffee table. Oliver nodded in response before picking up the file again. He looked like a teenager who wanted to do anything but his homework, but his homework was what he had to do. "I'll bring along some Chinese food."

The elevator ride was quiet, and it took Felicity a moment to realize why. It suddenly hit her that she couldn't remember the last time she'd rode the elevator alone. Ever since Oliver got his company back, they'd been driving from the office to the foundry together. Since Felicity's car would be left at Queen Consolidated, Oliver would make sure she got home, either driving her himself or asking Diggle to do it when he would pull an all-nighter guarding over the city. She would then be picked up again by usually Diggle and Oliver in the morning and drive into work together again.

It was not that Oliver or Diggle were particularly chatty in the morning, but she would usually discuss that day's schedule with Oliver or take them through the search she had ran the night before for something Arrow related.

Another small smile appeared on Felicity's lips as she realized she was happy. She worked crazy hours, rarely had some real free time, was falling behind on many of her tv shows, but she didn't care. She loved her life. Felicity took a deep breath and let the smile grow as she stepped out of the elevator only to completely freeze.

She felt all the air leave her lungs, having trouble catching a breath to replace said air. She didn't know what to do, what was he doing here? He'd changed, a lot and had it not been for his slightly crooked nose she might not have recognized him. She turned around and walked back into the elevator. Since it was Oliver's private elevator it took her straight back up to the 39th floor.

Inside she finally felt like she could breath again. She closed her eyes and immediately felt tears coming up.

Oliver placed all three files on top of Felicity's desk. He might have skimmed over the last few pages, but he was sure they weren't that important. Since he had yet to find anything important in the twenty pages he had read. He was surprised to hear the elevator ding and turned around.

The phone on Felicity desk rang, and Oliver quickly leaned over her desk to pick up the phone. "Oliver Queen." He said turning to lookover his shoulder to find Felicity stepping out of the elevator, hand before her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Mr Queen I've a mister Sm…" The guard stationed downstairs said through the phone.

"Tell him he'll have to wait." Oliver said quickly before hanging up the phone. "Felicity?" Oliver said as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms, his voice laced with concern. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, dropping her hand and biting her lip for a moment to keep it from quivering. "My Da…ad" She said her voice breaking as tears finally escaped.

For a moment Oliver was confused, before he realized what the guard on the phone had said. "He's here?" Oliver asked and Felicity just nodded, she said her eyes finally locking on his.

Felicity suddenly felt silly, stupid even. Crying in front of Oliver about the fact that her father who walked out on her and her mom was downstairs while he lost his father for real. "I'm sorry, it's stupid, I don't know when I'm crying about this." Oliver shook his head, trying to convince her that it was not stupid. "Don't tell me it isn't Oliver, you lost your father."

Oliver's hand moved from where it rested on her arm to cup her face. "Felicity, it's not stupid, you've nothing to be sorry for. You told me what it was like for you when he left. There is nothing wrong with being upset that he suddenly walks back into your life."

The sincere look in Oliver's eyes convinced her that he meant what he said and for a moment she just let herself stare into them. Trying to smile at him, but failed to show the happiness she had felt during the elevator ride down.

"Come here." Oliver whispered as he pulled her into a hug, Felicity buried her head in his shoulder and let her arms come around his middle as his arms pulled her even closer.

After a while Felicity pulled back, placing her hands on his chest, while his glided to her sides. "I'm okay." Felicity said softly smiling a little bit more believable smile.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to meet him?" Oliver asked and Felicity took a deep breath, before letting all the air out again, turning away from Oliver and walking into his office.

"I don't know." If only she knew why he was here, she could then decide what she wanted, now though she had not enough information to know what she wanted. So she guessed the only option was gathering more information. "Call him up."

"You sure?" Oliver asked and when Felicity nodded Oliver picked up the phone from Felicity's desk and called downstairs to send her father up.

Oliver waiting in in front of Felicity's desk, keeping an eye on the elevator and on Felicity that was now pacing in his office. The elevator dinged and the door opened, with one last glance towards Felicity, Oliver pulled a fake smile and turned towards the man that stepped out of the elevator.

"Mr Queen, what a pleasure to meet you." Felicity's dad said when he got out of the elevator.

"Mr Smoak." Oliver said extending his hand to shake the other mans hand.

"Ah call me John." Felicity's dad said laughing. Oliver smiled back at him but the hairs on the back of his neck stood upright as the laugh sounded fake to him. He instantly regretted not giving himself the time to check John Smoak out.

Both of the man turned and walked into Oliver's, Felicity was standing near the window looking out onto the city with her back turned towards them. Her arms crossed and one of her feet tapping the floor, to anyone else she looked impatient, to him she looked nervous.

"I see we have some company." John said his tone of voice a little to slick for Oliver's liking.

"Yes." Oliver said walking towards Felicity. "This is my partner." He stated as Oliver went to stand next to Felicity who finally turned to meet her father. "Felicity Smoak."

Shock was the only readable expression on John Smoak's face. Felicity felt her heart sink, if he was surprised to see her, it meant he didn't know she worked here and if he didn't know she worked here. Then that meant that here hopes of him standing in the shadows at her graduation, him secretly keeping track of her in case she needed help, that he would have hidden behind a paper while she was on her first date, that all those hopes were false. That her mother had been right all along, he just didn't care.

For a long time John looked like a fish on dry land, opening and closing his mouth. Oliver looked from Felicity to John and back. Felicity looked like she was barely keeping it together and Oliver had to stop himself from reaching out to her.

"Mr Smoak, what can we do for you?" Oliver asked and that seemed to shift something in the man.

"Ah right, I wanted to talk to you about this new exciting business venture, which would truly shine with your investment." John said snapping back into his business persona, looking everywhere but at Felicity.

"I think you should leave." Felicity said, her voice stone cold. Oliver had never heard her voice so devoid off emotion. It made Oliver clench his fist in anger towards the other man

"I'm not sure how much you've to say here since you're just the assistant." John said pointing towards Felicity's desk outside.

"She has a lot to say in here, now I suggest you listen to her before I call security and have you escorted out the building." Oliver said, his voice low, not concealing his anger in the slightest. John looked between the two of them and for a moment Oliver thought he was going to stay, but then he turned and walked away.

They both waited for the sound of the elevator doors opening and closing before speaking again. "Let's go." Felicity, her voice still cold.

"Hey, Felicity, wait." Oliver said as walked away from him taking a hold of her hand.

She turned towards him, he could see the fresh tears pulling into her eyes as they pleaded with him to not push. She could not handle anything else, she needed to get her mind of it, she needed something else to do. Oliver squeezed her hand. "Okay let's go."

She was grateful for his understanding and Felicity took a deep breath pushing the tears back as Oliver quickly grabbed his phone and keys from his desk before they made their way to the elevator, his hand still holding on to hers.

As they rode down the elevator Felicity expected Oliver to let go of her hand, but he didn't. Together they walked towards his car in the parkinglot. Diggle now working half days while taking care of Lyla and there baby girl. Oliver opened the car door at passenger side for her. Squeezing her hand one last time. "I'm here when you need anything."

From the shadows of his own car John looked on as the pair got into the car. He'd seen Felicity working here, as an inconvenience, but looking at the two it might be an opportunity. He would get himself out of this mess.

**A/N: So... I'm not sure, should I continue this or not? Anyone interested in reading more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I've a very concrete plan as to where this is heading. So I will continue this. I just don't know how fast my updates will be since I'm starting my year long travel around the world in four days! (I'm hoping to finish it before I leave... or in the 10 hour plane ride) **

The sound of gravel crunching under weight made Oliver turn around. He knew who it was, it was 1:30 AM, so it would be Roy arriving on the rooftop. Life had been easier since Roy joined the group on a permanent basis. If they had no person in particularly that they had to target. They would meet at 1:30 and if nothing big would have come up, one of them would head home. The other would stay and patrol the glades.

"What's going on with Felicity?" Roy asked as he came to stand next to Oliver to look at the street below. There was already a zip line down to the building across, Roy had learned that Oliver liked to have multiple escape roads where ever he was.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, of course he knew what Roy meant, but he was not going to add fuel to the fire.

"What I mean is that's she unusually quiet." Roy said turning to look at Oliver, but he kept his eyes on the streets and surrounding buildings. "There is no way you've not noticed that. She has not made a single comment about the fact that my suit is much better then yours."

The corner of Olivers mouth was tugged upwards as he glanced at the young man next to him. Next to that he stayed quiet and quickly turned his attention back to the city.

"Look man, I know we have a city to protect and all. But I'm telling you something is wrong, she's not herself." Roy said, he could not believe Oliver was so stoic about this, usually he was fine tuned on everything that had to do with Felicity. "You know what's going on don't you."

"It has been a long day, you think you can handle the rest of the night?" Oliver asked turning fully to Roy. It had been Oliver's night to patrol so he knew what he was asking of the young man.

"Yeah man. No problem." Roy answered, stoked that he got another night. Oliver walked towards the zip line and Roy called after him. "Make sure Felicity get's home alright."

Roy looked as Oliver hooked his bow around the zip line. The same time as Oliver's voice carried into the earpiece he was wearing. "Felicity I'm heading back, we're going home. Roy call Diggle if you need anything." With that he let himself glide down the zip line. Landing with ease on the other building, before taking off jumping across buildings and out of Roy's sight.

It took Oliver seven minutes to get back to the foundry, where Felicity sat waiting to go. The car ride was silent, Oliver glanced at her every once in a while. She was turned away from him slightly, looking out the window. Oliver had learned over the years that if she was not talking, she was thinking about something she didn't want to talk about.

They arrived at her apartment building and even then they got out of the car in silence till Felicity said. "You don't have to walk with me."

"Yes I do." Oliver said, just like he always did. He'd been driving her home at least three time a week. She always said he didn't have to go with her, he always did. He liked to know for sure she got home, into her apartment completely safe. In the beginning she fought him on it, but as time taught her, he wasn't going to budge, she learned that she enjoyed the minute alone with him.

Sometimes she would share something about their day, or mention something that was bothering her. When he told her that if she ever wanted to tell someone about her day, she could tell him. She knew he meant it, but she had never taken him up on his offer. Now she did, just in that minute that it took to walk to her door, up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to the apartment on the left side.

This time however, she stayed quiet. She wanted to tell him how she felt, to explain she was mad and angry and disappointed. She wanted to say that she was hurt and confused and that she didn't understand how and why her dad had acted that way. That she was disappointed in the fact that her silly hopes about her father being a spy and having to go on a mission was the reason he disappeared, or some similar hopes were al squashed. But that would take longer than a minute and a minute was the only thing she allowed herself to have.

She opened the door to her apartment and turned back around to Oliver with a small smile as a silent thank you.

"Are you going to be okay? Alone?" Oliver asked a little bit awkwardly mentioning towards the open door.

"Oliver I found out that my dad is a giant asshole, it's not like I broke my leg and arm, where you know I wouldn't be able to cook for myself or shower myself and would need your help." Felicity said as the image of her and Oliver in the shower together popped up in her head. "What I mean is I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Oliver answered and Felicity that always expected a but to follow that statement, all the men that had said that to her always had a but. Oliver didn't and that made her feel strong, but on the other side incredible vulnerable. "Are you really going to be okay?"

"I'll be fin..e." Felicity said her voice breaking, but at that moment she wasn't sure if she believed herself. Oliver smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. His thumb wiping away the single tear that fell from her eyes.

"I promise, you'll be fine." Oliver said and Felicity leaned into his caress a real smile forming on her lips.

The apartment door across the hall opened and an old lady put her head around the doorframe. "Oh Felicity darling it's just you."

"Hi mrs Booth, sorry for waking you." Felicity answered.

"Don't be silly dear, I was still awake." Mrs Booth answered with a smile.

Oliver's hand fell down and he smile quickly at mrs Booth, before turning back to Felicity. "I'll pick you up in the morning." He then walked back towards the exit bidding mrs Booth a good night.

Felicity waved at mrs Booth one more time and entered her apartment. "Dear." Mrs Booth called out and Felicity looked at her. "For the past two months I've seen that boy bring you home at all hours of the night." Felicity blushed and couldn't help to duck her head. Having no way to explain why Oliver brought her home so late.

"You should invite the boy in sometime." Mrs Booth and with one final wink she closed the door.

Felicity smiled as she closed the door. Leaning with her back against it, how she wished she could invite him in. Her smile falling from her face, why did things have to be so complicated, why did her dad have to show up right when she felt happy. Tears started to fall from her face as she slid down the door, her arms came around her knees as she let herself cry into them.

**A/N: Let me know if it was just as good as your expectations! Reviews fuel my writing urges! Let me know what you think positive and or negative! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. I've been traveling all over the states for the past three months and barely had any time to write. I will not be moving around as much here in the Caribbean, so should be able to write a bit more while working on my tan. I'm not abandoning this story, I love it to much.**

By the time Felicity had gotten herself off the floor and to her bed, it had been close to three a.m. Unable to fall asleep, she'd spent the night tossing and turning. When her alarm clock went of at half past six she felt even more tired than she was the day before. She decided to snooze a little longer, which in term meant that when her doorbell rang, she was still putting on her shoes and brushing her teeth.

It had been Diggle that picked her up, instead of Oliver. Felicity was pretty sure she'd done a horrible job at hiding her disappointment, but Diggle didn't say anything about it. She was grateful for that and felt bad, because once again Diggle was there to support her and she was acting like a grumpy teenager.

Her mood didn't get any better when she entered the office to find Oliver on the phone with one of their china subsidiaries. When she checked his schedule, he would be having back tot back meetings including a lunch meeting. Which meant that besides showing people to the conference room she would have little contact with Oliver.

Usually she enjoyed these days. It meant she could go down to the IT department or work on stuff for the IT department. Right now though, she didn't feel like doing any of that. She wanted something to take her mind of things and research for arrow related things usually helped. The fact that when she would be doing research Oliver would find any excuse to come to her would also be an added bonus.

When it was nearing lunch time Felicity was considering to bring Oliver a cup of coffee. Just so she could actually do something, but that would mean she would once again break the vow to herself that she would never get him coffee. She liked to keep that for special occasions only.

Felicity was just considering to go out for lunch when the phone rang, it was her own direct line, not Oliver's assistant line. For a moment Felicity considered not answering and just going for lunch, but in the end decided against that.

"Felicity Smoak." She answered the phone.

"Hi, this is John Smoak…" The voice on the other side of the line said. Felicity shot up straight, her glance immediately shooting to Oliver. He however was turned with his back to her again on the phone. "Your Father."

"I know who you are." Felicity answered her voice a bit bitter. She then bit her lip.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was not expecting you and I guess I just panicked. I'm so sorry." John said his voice soft and full of regret.

Felicity stayed quiet, again she glanced over to Oliver who by now had turned around, but he was pinching the bridge of his nose. Felicity had long since learnt that that was a sign the phone call wasn't going well.

"Can I make it up to you?" John asked from the other side of the line. "I mean I know I can't make up for all the lost time, but maybe I can try and make up for my behavior last night… and maybe we can start over?"

His voice turned nervous and she realized she might have gotten her tendency to babble from her father. Felicity took a deep breath. "I was just heading out for lunch. Maybe we can have a quick bite to eat?"

"Yes, I can be at Queen Consolidated in 5 minutes. I might even know a place to eat, it's not that far and they've amazing wraps. The ones with salmon are amazing, they are my favorite by far, but if you don't like fish they also have meat or vegetable options." John said excitement filling his voice.

"I like salmon. I'll see you downstairs in five minutes." Felicity answered, hanging up the phone before he could say anything else. Worried that she might lose her nerves. She ones again looked over to Oliver who by now was pacing around his desk, his hands twitching as if he was holding an arrow. Both weren't good signs.

Because of that, Felicity decided to leave a note on her desk, explaining that she was out for lunch and would be back around half past 1. Felicity's nerves grew on the way down, she wasn't sure if her dad had truly pulled an 180 on her, or if something else was going on. It was just that she loved salmon too.

She realized that if she really wanted to give this thing with her father a shot, she needed to go into this with an open mind. The security guard opened the door for her downstairs, Felicity smiled at him before stepping out on the sidewalk. Quickly glancing in both directions to see if John was already there. He wasn't.

After four minutes Felicity saw him walk in her direction while talking on the phone. He smiled at her and waved while continuing his conversation on the phone. As he made his way over to her Felicity just caught the end of the conversation. "Yeah we're leaving for lunch now."

John read the look of confusion on Felicity's face, grinning it away as his phone disappeared in his pocket. "A friend, he actually talked me into phoning you, I didn't know what to do."

A small smile grew on Felicity's face. "I'm happy you called."

"Good, shall we go?" John asked mentioning down the street.

"Sure where are we heading?" Felicity asked as they fell in step next to eachother.

"Charles' Wraps place. Its on 5th and Lexinton. I know a short cut, should be there in 5 minutes 10 top." John answered. When Felicity didn't respond he asked. "You like working for Oliver Queen?"

"Yes, no, well it depends. I like working for Oliver, but the secretary stuff gets boring, the things outside that are really cool though." Felicity said, this time it was John that looked confused.

"What else kind of things do you do for Oliver Queen but secretarial stuff?" John asked and Felicity froze for just a second before answering.

"Well I mean I also do a lot for the IT department, they still ask for my help since I used to work there." For a second Felicity thought he was going to ask more about it, but he didn't. Instead he mentioned for them to walk through an alleyway.

"How is your mom?" John asked, Felicity looked at him a bit shocked about the question. Walking into the alleyway to give herself a few seconds to form an answer.

"Still a cocktail waitress in Vegas." Felicity finally said not sure how else to answer.

John mentioned with his hand for Felicity to move past the parked van first. "Does she still sing?"

Felicity stopped in her tracks, a memory of her mother singing to her suddenly pushed to the surface. Having completely forgotten that her mom used to sing around the house. It had stopped after her dad had left. She was about to tell him that when the van door opened and a man jumped out behind her. His arms moved immediately around her and Felicity immediately began to struggle. "Dad help!" She called out but the next thing she fell was a hard surface hitting her head and Felicity felt her body go slack. The last thing she heard was her dad's voice. "You didn't have to hit her."

**A/N: Not feeling sorry at all for leaving you guys hanging here. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Let me know you're reactions an thoughts. They fuel me and I always reply!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Found WiFi! Here is the next chapter. Hope to be able to get the next chapter up just as fast... but making no promises!**

Chapter 4

Oliver was not happy, his lunch meeting had been extremely boring and it ended up bringing even more work for him. When he returned his next meeting had turned up early and with Felicity having gone out to lunch, no one had been there to greet them. The next two hours Oliver had trouble focusing. The meeting started at half past one and Felicity had not yet been back.

When she still hadn't shown herself at two pm, Oliver checked where her phone was. At a restaurant call Charles's place. The next thirty minutes Oliver focused on the meeting glancing at his phone every few minutes. It didn't move. "Excuse me for a moment." Oliver said standing up and walking towards his office where Diggle was sitting on his computer working on something for Lyla.

"Can you go down to Lexiton and 5th, Felicity is supposedly having lunch there, but she's supposed to be back over an hour ago." Oliver asked.

"Relax man, she's having lunch with her dad, they've a lot to catch up on." Diggle responded.

"Can you then phone her and ask her when she gets back." Oliver said this time his voice was more demanding then asking.

"Will do." Diggle answered and Oliver returned to his meeting. Diggle took out his phone and called Felicity. No answer. For a moment Diggle didn't think any of it, brushing it off as her not hearing it because she was in a busy restaurant. How many times in the two years they knew each other had she not picked up the phone? None. "Damn it." Diggle said heading towards the elevator.

Numbers, graphs, diagrams, Oliver really didn't understand why they couldn't do this more efficiently. Tell him the bottom line; what is going well, what isn't and how to make the first part even better and fix the other things. Instead Oliver had to listen for hours too his top ranking employees talk about tests they'd done, research they were doing.

The sound of his phone vibrating interrupted his top engineer, he threw the man an apologetic smile and checked his phone. The smile dropped from his face.

'_She's not here, her phone was turned in by some girl that found it in the bathroom. Waitress doesn't remember her coming in'_

"Damn." Oliver whispered to himself, before turning towards the people in the room. "We're going to have to cut this meeting short. I want a single page summary of what you're going to tell me in the meeting in my email, by 5 tonight." With that Oliver left the room and walked to his desk. He waited for everyone to leave the conference room till he picked up his phone.

"Roy are you at the foundry? I need you to pull up the street cameras in front of Queen Consolidated and find Felicity on them. She left somewhere around 12:15 p.m." Oliver said his voice stoic and firm.

'Why what's going on?" Roy asked making his way to Felicity's computers. Feeling a bit awkward as he sat down in Felicity's chair.

"I'll explain later, just do it." This time it was anger that was laced in his voice.

It took Roy longer than he would have liked to get in the surveillance cameras system. It took a lot longer than Oliver would have liked, when he and Diggle entered the foundry and asked Roy what he found as they came down the stairs, he had nothing to tell them, having hacked into the system just 4 seconds before they entered.

"I'm sorry man, Felicity is a genius with this kind of thing." Roy said, getting up from the chair to make room for Diggle. Even though Diggle spent a lot more time with Felicity, it still took him much longer than Felicity would have to find the footage of her in front of Queen consolidated. Oliver felt a twinge in his heart as he saw the look in Felicity's eyes. They were filled with nerves and hopes.

"Can we follow them to see where they're going?" Oliver said as he saw Felicity and her father walk out of sight.

"I'm trying man." Diggle said, frustration filled his voice as his commands he put into the computer weren't heeding the results he wanted.

Oliver started pacing, wanting nothing more than to grab his bow and shoot at something. He felt helpless. He didn't know where Felicity was, hell they weren't even a 100 percent sure something was wrong. Still he knew Felicity she wouldn't leave her phone behind, she wouldn't change plans without letting him know.

"Got it." Diggle said pulling Oliver's attention back to the screens. The three man looked on as Felicity and her father walk into the alleyway and again out of sight. Diggle pulled up the camera feed from the other side of the alleyway but no sign of Felicity or her father coming back out of the alley.

"Is there a camera in that alley?" Roy asked, Diggle shook his head. Not one from the city, there might be some close circuit ones, but I won't be able to hack them from here. Roy can you go down there and" Diggle started reaching for a small USB drive. "plug this in any cameras that might be there."

"No problem." Roy answered.

"Take the motorcycle. It will be faster." Oliver said before turning back to Diggle "Can you show me the footage again, maybe we can figure out what they're talking about. That might tell us something."

It took Roy fifteen minutes to reach the alley, it also took Diggle and Oliver fifteen minutes to figure out, that knowing what Felicity was saying to her dad would give them no new leads. "I'm here, but we have a problem." Roy said through his earpiece.

"What is the problem?" Oliver asked.

"The camera has been shot, twice." Roy answered.

"Damn." Diggle whispered.

"Any other trace that might let us know what happened?" Oliver asked, wishing he had gone along with Roy now.

"I'll have a look around." Roy answered. Oliver walked over to his arrows, planning on sharpening them so they were ready for use. But his phone went off halfway there. The caller id said it was anonymous.

"I need a trace on this." Oliver said before picking up on then loudspeaker. "Hello."

"Mr Queen, we have Felicity Smoak." A computer voice came from the other side of the line. "if you want to see her again, we want 3 million dollars in untraceable money. Video with proof of life will follow soon, you've 8 hours to get the money together. Further instruction will follow." With that the line disconnected.

"Tell me you've a location." Oliver said turning towards Diggle, his hand clenching around his phone.

Diggle shook his head. "No, it bounced of multiple towers and I couldn't trace it back to one location."

The vibration of his phone informed Oliver that he had a message. He opened it to find a picture of Felicity, bound to a chair, she looked scarred but alive. "Can we trace this message?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity probably could." Diggle answered, not finishing that sentence since they all knew that when it came to technology, they needed Felicity.

With a deep frustrated sigh Oliver looked back at his phone. Pressing speeddial four. It only rang once before being picked up. "Captain Lance, I need your help tracing a phone message."

"Can't Felicity Smoak do that?" Lance asked confused. "She's a lot better than the guys I've here."

"Miss Smoak has been kidnapped."

**A/N: thank you all to whom have reviewed, favourite and followed. Love to hear all your thoughts and will always answer even if it's none story related but just a plain arrow rant(or anything else). **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry changed countries and taking time to relax and write is always a challenge for me.**

Felicity was suddenly wide awake and froze completely not giving any outward sign of being awake. Breathing normally she gave herself time to make sense of what happened. Talking to her dad, the man jumping out of the van, the strike to her head with the back of the gun. Her hand moved on its own accord to the back of her head, but was stopped by the ropes that Felicity now noticed for the first time. Her hand were bound together behind her back and to the chair she was sitting on. She then took a moment to listen, she heard whispered voices, the clear sound of a computer running and cars driving past presumably outside the building, there were a lot of them. Mentally Felicity mapped out where that meant she could be.

There were a lot of places left, hell she wasn't even sure how long she had been out. She didn't think it was that long since she hadn't had lunch yet and she still wasn't extremely hungry. That meant that from where her and her dad had been, they still had to be in the city. Her dad! Why hadn't he done something when the man jumped out of the van. Had he been taken too? Then the memory of the last words she'd heard before passing out came back to her. "You didn't have to hit her." Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as Felicity thought what this could all mean.

Figuring she'd learned all she could from her other senses, Felicity slowly opened her eyes and raised her head to have a look around. Her eyes searching for her father, hoping she would find him tied up, or not here at all. However as her eyes trained on the place where the whispered voices came from. She spotted her father, arms crossed whispering along with the other two men. One of which she recognised as the man that jumped her.

"Why?" Felicity asked, tears pricked at the back of her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had been so naïve. She had been so caught up in the hope... The hope of having her dad back, of finally getting to know the man that gave her, her first computer. She had been blinded, she had pushed away the instincts that told her otherwise.

It wasn't her father that answered, it was the guy that jumped her that turned around, big smug grin on his face. "Well little lady, money of course. That boyfriend of yours will pay good money for you."

For a moment Felicity was confused, boyfriend? She turned her head to see her father, well from now on, he'll be known as the jackass that happened to be related to her. He was obviously trying to look everywhere but to her. Anger bubbled up inside her, she turned back to the man in front of her.

"I wasn't talking to you," before turning to look back at her father. "So I'll ask again. Why?"

Finally her father locked eyes with her and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the man hit her hard in the face. Tears that had been pushed away by her anger, came right back as she felt the left size of her face swell up.

"You don't get to ask any more questions." The man spoke, his voice vibrating with anger.

* * *

"Miss Smoak has been kidnapped." Oliver told Lance over the phone. His hand twitching, he wanted to hit something.

"What? What happened? What are you guys working on? You need to protect that girl" Lance asked as he used his cell phone to text his best tech guy to get his ass to Lance's office.

"It's nothing related to me, Oliver Queen got the ransom call." Oliver said shaking his head, knowing everything just got more complicated. He wouldn't be Oliver Queen and the Arrow at the same time.

"Where is mister Queen now? We need his phone." Lance asked.

Oliver shook his head, he hadn't thought this through completely. "At Verdant, they've a safe in the office. Come alone we don't want to raise suspicion in case the kidnappers are watching." Oliver answered and hung up the phone. He looked over to Diggle who had a pointed look on his face.

"You can't be Oliver Queen and the Arrow at the same time." Diggle stated but it came out more like a question.

The question hung in the air for a bit while Oliver walked to stand in front of the glass case that was holding his suit, the hood disguising the manikins faceless face. "It's Felicity, if I've no other choice I'll tell Lance I'm the Arrow."

A silence fell over the both of them, Oliver using Felicity's computer to get on touch with Walter to ask him to prepare one million dollars for him. The rest Oliver had stashed in safe places around the city.

He still had 7 hours to get them. Hopefully with Lance's help he wouldn't need the money and he would have a location before that deadline. That would mean he could go in as the Arrow, if not Lance would probably not allow Oliver out of his line of sight during the money drop-off.

Feeling another burst of frustration go over him, he grabbed one of Felicity's pencils and through it at one of his target boards. It was a little of centre but it tip buried deep in the board.

"We're going to get her back." Diggle said, no trace of insecurity in his voice.

"We have too." Oliver answered, just as Roy walked back into the layer.

"I just saw Captain Lance waiting for the traffic light." Roy said as he came down the stairs.

"I'll go meet him. See if there is anything you can get out of that picture. Any clue." Oliver said before he ran up the stairs.

Roy and Diggle looked at each other? Both unsure of what to do. "Opening it in Photoshop?" Roy asked.

The sound of the safe opening came at the same time as the front door of the club opening. Which was followed by lance's voice calling out to him. "Queen."

How to play this, for a second he wasn't sure. Pretend nothing was going on or confide in captain Lance. If he pretended nothing was going on, pretend to not need Lance's help, pretend that he couldn't involve the police. It would make it easier to hide the fact that he was the arrow. However he needed Lance's help, he needed it support. Oliver took out the last of the money of the vault and put it in the sport bag he had with him and let Lance find him as he closed the vault.

"Queen, we need to talk." Lance said entering the office. Oliver look up and pretended to try and get the bag out of view. "I know about miss Smoak"

"How? Is she okay? Do you know where she is?" Oliver said letting the appropriate amount of panic lace with his voice.

"I don't know, we got an anonymous call that she was taken. That you got a ransom demand. I take it that that's what the bag is for?" Lance finished pointing at the bag that Oliver had put down half behind the desk.

"Yes. They told me I had eight hours to get the money together. They also sent me a picture." Oliver said handing his phone over to Lance.

"I need you to come with me to the station so we can see if our tech guys can trace the number." Lance said already moving towards the door.

"No, I've to go to starling national bank, get the money together in case you can't trace it." Oliver said taking his phone back and walking out of the door and down the stairs of the club, with Lance following quickly.

"Queen your best bet to get Miss Smoak back alive is to work with the police." Lance pushed.

"I'm not going to stop getting the money together." Oliver answered as they made their way across the empty dance floor.

"Oliver." Lance tried and that made Oliver spin around.

"She can't get hurt because of me." Oliver said, the raw emotions that could be heard in that statement surprised both Lance and Oliver.

For a moment both men just looked at each other. Before Lance nodded in understanding. "I'll have our tech guy meet us at the bank. Now tell me what more you know."

* * *

At least half an hour has passed since the man told her not to ask any questions anymore. Her father had skilfully refrained from looking at her. With each passing minute Felicity felt more scared. The fact that Oliver hadn't come to save her yet, could only have meant that her kidnappers had known what they were doing and covered their tracks. She had seen the man use a old phone with no GPS to call Oliver and he had sent the picture through a online website that with a few alterations was as good as untraceable, she wasn't sure if she herself could do it.

Tears threatened to rise to the surface, but she told herself to be strong. 'Come on Felicity everything is going to be alright, Oliver will find you.' She pulled her head back up and looked back around the room to see if she could find a way to let Oliver know where she was. Her eyes finally met her fathers, for a second she spotted regret in his eyes, before he looked away again.

Shaking her head, she had to get a grip, she probably imagined that regret. She had to focus on getting out of here. Though with her hands tied behind her to a chair, computers at least twenty feet away. She had no idea how to get away.

**A/N: Keep letting me know your thoughts! reviews keep me focussed and writing relaxes me, so its a win win. Who saw the Arrow after show and is just as excited as I am about the next few episodes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry this took so long. I changed countries twice since I last updated, there are so many pretty things to see in this world that writing doesn't always come first. I've however not forgotten about this story. Actually finally decided on a few things. So I'm more committed then ever!**

Oliver sighed as he signed the last document. He felt useless, he should be out there, running down leads. If only they had leads. How could they've let her disappear so easily? Why wasn't he on higher alert? The sound of plastic breaking made him focus on his hand, the pen he'd been holding fell to the desk in pieces.

"Sorry." Oliver whispered handing the papers to Walter.

Walter looked at the man in front of him, he would've been proud had it been his own son, he was proud. He'd wishes he'd more time with Oliver after he got back. They had talked even gone out to dinner twice after Moira died. Now looking at Oliver, usually collected and together, he saw the uncertainty the man felt. "The detectives will find her." Walter said taking the papers. "Is this enough or do you need more?"

"I've money stashed away in a few more places then I'll have enough." Oliver said taking the suitcase that was lying on Walters's desk with the one million dollars in it.

When Lance came back into the office, it was easy to read on his face that his IT guy had no luck. "I'm sorry we can't trace the picture or the call." Oliver rubbed his face with his hand, trying to control his urge to hit something, throw something. "David's says however that if the kidnappers call again, and you keep them on the line for longer then thirty seconds he can trace the call."

"Can I have my phone back? I need to get the rest of the money." Oliver said frustration and anger clear in his voice.

"We need to stay close." Lance answered handing Oliver his phone back. Oliver took it and walked past Lance.

"Then I suggest you follow." Oliver said, briskly walking towards the front door. He had to go back to QC and the mansion to get the rest of the money.

* * *

By now Felicity was really hungry so she figured it would be at least 5pm maybe even 6. The kidnappers hadn't paid any attention to her over the past hour and Felicity had checked any and all possible way of entry for signs of Oliver.

A bird had flown by the window high in the wall of the warehouse, next to the walkway that was there. The shadow it cast had made her think it was Oliver. For a second she had thought she was free.

The more time past, the more she was sure they hadn't been able to trace either the call or the picture. Felicity figured she had two choices, either wait for Oliver to pay the ransom, or find a way for her kidnappers to send another message. That way Oliver would have another chance in tracing it.

"You've been played." Felicity said, happy that her voice sounded strong and confident. Her father and the two other guys looked up at her, the guy that jumped her first started to walk towards her.

"Oliver Queen is not my boyfriend." Felicity continued.

"Your father over there seems to think differently." The guy said a smug smile playing on his lips.

"I'm just his assistant. His secretary. Nothing more." Felicity's said, hoping they would believe her.

"So what you're saying is that you're completely worthless to me and I should just kill you now?" The guy said pulling his gun out of the waistband of his pants and aiming it at her.

For a second Felicity froze. She should have known he would draw that conclusion. "No." Felicity said her voice this time wavering.

"Then what are you saying?" The guy asked his voice laced with annoyance.

"That Oliver Queen is a good man, but he's also a business man. He won't show up at that meeting with money if he isn't sure I'm alive. He doesn't make business deals blind." Felicity answered tears prickling in her eyes as the man kept his gun aimed at her.

After another 10 seconds he finally dropped the gun and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we should give your..." For a moment he paused looking at her father. "Boyfriend." Turning back towards Felicity. "Or boss, another call shall we?"

Felicity let her shoulders drop. Relaxing now that the gun wasn't trained on her anymore. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling that her plan had worked.

The guy picked up the old phone and Felicity knew since there was no GPS on there they needed to triangulate it from cell towers. That meant they had to stay on the phone for thirty seconds. She focused all her attention on the man in front of her. The moment a smile appeared on his face, Felicity started counting. "Mr Queen."

(1, 2, 3, 4)

"Yes she's still alive."

(5, 6, 7)

"And relatively unscathed." He said his eyes focusing on the bruise on her face.

(8, 9, 10)

"Now Mr Queen I presume you've gotten the money together."

(11, 12)

For a few seconds the guy just looked at her.

(13, 14, 15, 16)

Then he walked over to her while saying. "I'll give you proof of life."

(17, 18, 19, 20, 21)

The guy stepped up next to her and held the phone next to her ear.

"Felicity? Are you okay? Talk to me!" Oliver said and Felicity felt a warmth spread over her as a tear fell. His voice made her feel safe, feel strong. She stayed quiet.

(22, 23, 24)

"Talk!" The guy said as he pulled out his gun again to aim it at her.

"Please Oliver, I know I'm a horrible secretary. Since I only got you three cups of coffee. The whole time I worked for you. But please I know you're a good man."

The but of the gun hit her face again and she let out a cry of pain. "Shut up." The guy said as he pulled the phone away from her again.

"Felicity it's gon.." Oliver's voice was far away for her to hear.

"Further instructions in two hours." With that the guy hung up the phone. Felicity looked up at him, that had to be more then 30 seconds. His hand shot out and game around her throat.

"You little bitch." He said and Felicity gasped for air. "You set me up."

"No." Felicity tried to say. The death grip he had on her neck making it hard to talk.

"Stop!" Her father voice boomed as he pulled the guy away from her. "You'll kill her." Felicity gasped for air and looked at her father. He had positioned himself between her and the other guy. "We need her alive."

The guy grinned as he saw Felicity eye her father, hope again bubbling to the surface. "Don't think your daddy is protecting you, he's protecting himself. If he doesn't get the money my boss will end him! I should just kill both of you and call it a day." The guy said pulling his gun once again and aiming it at Felicity first. But her father jumped towards the guy and punched him in the face as he tackled him to the ground. A gun shot went off and Felicity screamed.

**A/N: going to level you guys hanging here. Let me know your thoughts about the chapter, guesses for what happens next or just a review. I cherish them all and will reply to them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this chapter is a little shorter, it was twice as long but I split them up. Which means the next chapter will be up soon… if I get decent wifi…**

**Leticia, you reviewed as a guest and hope you're still reading of thanks for leaving a message. I'm currently in Brazil, don't speak more than 5 words of Portuguese. You never have to apologize for bad English. (Which your review wasn't btw) it's a tough language to learn, I know. To every single person out there that is afraid or nervous to speak a second language, nobody will get mad at your mistakes. You'll learn and by practice you get better. That's how I've learned and I still try to learn more every day!**

Oliver glanced at Felicity's desk. Her tablet was lying on the right side of her desk, a colourful mug was filled with pen and pencils. Including a red one that he recognized. He couldn't believe he hadn't been there to protect her. Diggle had been waiting for them in them in the parking garage, a quick shake of his head let Oliver know there was nothing they could've gotten from the picture. Felicity probably could, but Diggle and Roy couldn't.

Oliver walked straight towards the safe behind his desk. Not caring that anyone was looking over his shoulder and could see the code he was punching in. The date of his father's death. He felt frustrated and he literally threw the money behind him on the desk as he got it out the safe. When it was empty he slammed it shut before hitting the wall with his hand. The wall gave in a little and his hand hurt. He didn't feel better.

"Oliver," Lance called out and Oliver looked shocked at the use of his first name. "I understand that you're frustrated, but breaking your hand is not going to help anyone."

Oliver stretched and balled his fingers. Bruised but definitely not broken. Lance came to stand next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is not your fault, you couldn't have known she was going to get kidnapped while going to lunch with her father."

"I promised to protect her and I failed." Oliver said pulling away and grabbing the bag with money that was now lying on the ground and putting it on his desk shoving the money inside. He'd seen some of his friends go through a phase where they hated to have money. Oliver never had, he'd always been comfortable being part of the elite, even now. Having lived on the island for so long, knowing money meant nothing. It was a comfort he enjoyed having. Now as he shoved the money away in the bag he felt a hatred towards it.

Lance looked at the man he spent so much time hating, blaming for the death of his daughter, blaming him for hurting his other daughter. Seeing how distraught he was, he's wandered why Felicity who worked with the arrow, one of the smartest woman he'd met would work as an assistant for Oliver. He'd heard the rumours of them being in a relationship and he'd always thought it wasn't true. Felicity wasn't the type of girl that slept her way to the top, or the kind of girl that thought being the assistant was the top. He still didn't, but he was beginning to think there might be a truth to the rumours of them being in a relationship seeing Oliver so off at her disappearance.

Oliver's phone rang and he quickly saw the caller id. Anonymous. Lance quickly mentioned towards Davids, who set up his computer right away and nodded that he was ready to track if needed. Oliver answered the call and put in on speaker, his eyes meeting Diggle's as he did. The same worried expression on both their faces.

"Hello." Oliver said his eyes focussing on the phone, as if he could see Felicity through it.

"Mr Queen." The same voice as last time answered.

"Is Felicity still alive?" Oliver asked, containing his anger.

"Yes she's still alive and relatively unscathed." He said and Oliver felt a a small weight fall from his shoulders. Lance wrote something down and showed the words to Oliver. Proof of life.

"Now Mr Queen I presume you've gotten the money together."

"Of course I have, I need proof of life before I deliver it. My insurance won't pay me back otherwise." Oliver said making his voice more business-like. Hating the persona he was putting on.

"I'll give you proof of life." The man said.

After a few second Oliver could hear distinct breathing on the other side of the phone

"Felicity? Are you okay? Talk to me!" Oliver said and heard Felicity take in a breath but stayed quiet.

"Talk!" Oliver heard the other guy yell. Oliver took in a breath that he released as he heard Felicity's babbling.

"Please Oliver, I know I'm a horrible secretary. Since I only got you three cups of coffee. The whole time I worked for you. But please I know you're a good man."

Oliver heard something hard hit a soft object and Felicity's cry of pain. "Felicity! It's going to be okay, I'm  
coming." It was no help though the man was back on the phone.

"Further instructions in two hours." With that he hung up the phone.

"Tell me you got a trace?!" Lance asked turning to Davids.

"Yeah, it's a warehouse in the Glades at the end of Jefferson street.

Lance nodded turning back towards Oliver who was already mentioning for Diggle to get the car. "Queen you stay here, I'll let you know when we've got her." With that Lance turned around and walked away Davids following on his heels.

Diggle and Oliver gave it three seconds just so that Lance and Davids could get into the elevator. They then got into the executive elevator straight down to the parking garage. Oliver was so happy he had a spare suit in the car.

"We'll head straight there call Roy to look up the blueprints of that warehouse. I don't want to go in blind." Oliver said watching the number on the elevator go down.

While Diggle was on the phone with Roy. Oliver's phone rang again. This time it was on the Arrow line though and it was Lance calling. "Captain." Oliver answered the phone taking care of making his voice sound distorted.

"Found her she's in a warehouse in the glades at the end of Jefferson street." Lance responded.

"Good I'm on my way. Have you spoken with her?" Oliver asked sometimes it was just tiring playing double, but since he was still in the elevator he had time.

"She spoke with mr Queen, said something about only bringing him three coffees and that Mr Queen was a good man." Lance answered.

"That's a message to me, she'd only ever brought him coffee ones. We're dealing with three guys. I'll see you there captain."

"Are you going to kill them?" Lance asked.

Oliver saw the number on the elevator dip into the negative and the doors open. 'You're a good man' Oliver heard her voice in his head "That last part of the message was her asking me not too."

**A/N: As I said the next chapter is already finished, it'll be up in about a week. I love reviews so much, especially those that give an opinion, about the story arrow in general or favourite place to travel to! I'm not above bribery, the more reviews the sooner the next chapter will be up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this should have been up way sooner, wifi is kind off unreliable here in Rio. Thanx for everyone that reviewed, my email is being weird, so I'm not a 100% sure I replied to everyone. If I haven't. Thank you! **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

"Dad!" Felicity screamed lurching forward in her chair only to find the restraints holding her back. Felicity's father rolled away his hands pushing on his stomach, blood quickly staining his shirt and slipping through his fingers. "Dad, dad, please be okay."

"You hear that John, even though you kidnapped her she still wants you to be okay." The guy from the other side of the room called, he'd a big grin on his face and Felicity realized this was the first time she heard him speak. He'd a bit of a squeaky voice and if had been any other time she would have giggled because of it, now her eyes just trained on her father. He had his eyes closed and was groaning while still holding on to his wound.

"Do you even know why he needed the money, you don't even know this man and still you cry for him." The man with the gun said.

Felicity hadn't even noticed that she was crying. She didn't care who her father was right now, she wanted the chance to get to know him, find out who he is, why he left. Now that chance was slipping away from her.

"I guess you'll find out when you see him in the afterlife." The guy said laughing pointing the gun at Felicity.

"No she won't." A voice said and all eyes in the room shot up to the the walkway. An arrow flew straight to the air, straight through the hand that was holding the gun. The next arrow was shot towards the guy with the squeaky voice, rope coming out of and and wrapping them around the guy, making him fall to the ground.

The other guy bent down to grab the gun with his left hand. "Unless you want an arrow in that hand to I suggest you stand back up." For a moment Felicity thought he would go for it, but then he stood straight up only to be hit by a tranq arrow and fall to the ground with a soft thud.

Oliver jumped down from the walkway just as the doors at the end of the hallway opened and Lance came in with his gun raised.

"My dad!" Felicity yelled and both man changed course from where they were heading towards her they moved to her father. Lance grabbed the radio that was attached to his belt.

"We need an ambulance at Jeffersonstreet, now." Lance's hand moved to cover John's wounds too.

Lance looked up at the Arrow, "You need to go, back up will be here a any second."

"Thank you." Oliver said, his voice coming through distorted. He turned and ran towards where Felicity was bound to the chair. Using a arrow attached to his sleeves to cut the ropes. The moment Felicity's arms were free they moved around his torso.

Oliver pulled back and framed her face with his hands. Quickly taking a look at the bruise on her face. "Are you okay?" Felicity nodded and grabbed his hands. For a second Oliver flinched when she took a hold of the hand he had slammed the wall with. Oliver quickly kissed the top of her head, before looking her in the eyes again. "I'll be right back, Diggle is parked around the corner." With that he left shooting an arrow at the roof and letting himself be pulled up by the rope mechanism attached to it. The sound of his footsteps disappearing while Felicity ran to her father and Lance's back up arriving.

The small and sweet moment had surprised Lance. As he looked on to the two from his position next to Felicity's father, he'd felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He hadn't been able to see the Arrow's face, but he could see Felicity's expression. The way he held her, the whispers shared the kiss on the forehead. Lance realized something, something that he'd been ignoring, something he told Laurel he didn't want to realize, but now it was something he couldn't help but face. There was an man under the hood.

"Dad!?" Felicity called as she shook her fathers shoulder. For a moment his head turned to her, his eyes opened tiredly for a few seconds. Pain swirling around in his eyes, eyes Felicity realized she looked at through her glasses in the mirror everyday.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He tried to say more but Felicity stopped him.

"We'll talk later, save your energy." He had to make it, if he wouldn't she would never get a chance to understand what happened, to know why he left, why he came back. Who he owed money. For a moment they just looked at each other, but then his eyes closed and Felicity felt tears push to the surface again.

"Dad, dad, stay with me." He didn't respond. Felicity looked at Lance scared of what it might mean.

"He still has a pulls, it weak though." Lance responded, just as the EMT's came in. One of them dropped down next to Lance to take over putting pressure on the wound.

"Let's step back so they can do their job." Lance said, Felicity didn't move though till Lance tapped her on the shoulder, giving her a hand to get up.

"He cares about you." Lance said and Felicity looked up shocked. "The Arrow I mean." Lance continued. "I know it's none of my business, but he really cares."

For a time Felicity didn't respond, she looked how the EMT's dresses her fathers wound and put him up a gurney. Felicity knew she couldn't ride with him to the elevator. Ambulances drove with two cops for safety reasons, leaving no space for anyone else.

Lance didn't expect her to respond anymore. "Sometimes it's easy to forget that he's only human. He's good at hiding his emotions away from the world. He needs a partner too."

A silence fell between them. They looked on as the EMT's pulled the gurney up to his normal height, before they started walking towards the entrance. Felicity followed and Lance decided to stick with her while contemplating her words and his own revelation. He had told Laurel that if he knew who he was, the Arrow couldn't be what Lance needed him to be. Now though, it didn't matter that he didn't know who he was he was someone. Someone that had people in his life, people he cared for.

They were standing outside her dad being lifted into the ambulance. One of the EMT's got into the front together with a police officer, the other EMT and police officer got into the back. "Oliver!" Felicity suddenly called out, as she quickly ran to where he got out of the car and walked towards her between the the cop cars. He opened up his arms and she ran straight in him.

His arms encircled her and Felicity finally felt her heartbeat slow down. Breathing in his sent as she relaxed, feeling the adrenaline leave her now that she finally felt safe. Slowly she felt Oliver pull back. Her hands glided apart but she didn't let him pull away to far holding on to the side of his jacket. His hands coming up to frame her face again. She loved how he did that, strong but gentle. He took a bit of a longer look to the bruise on her face.

"Are you really okay?" He asked softly as he softly prodded the bruise. Felicity's hand shot up to his to stop him. He filched as he grabbed her hand.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked just as softly.

"Let's just say we might need to get someone to look at the wall behind my desk." Oliver said, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards, concern still the most apparent emotion on his face.

"Oliver." Felicity said, trying to sound disapproving.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said before pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her back into a hug.

"Can you and Dig bring me to the hospital? My dad..." She had no idea how to continue that sentence, didn't know whether or not she wanted to check up on him if he was okay, or if she just wanted answers.

"Okay." Oliver said pulling back, holding on to her shoulders. "I want a doctor to check out the back of your head though. You've a nasty bruise on there." His tone of voice left no room for arguments and Felicity realized it was probably good that there were police inside with her other two kidnappers other wise Oliver might have walked in there right now and hurt them a little more.

"It's fine it doesn't hurt that much." She tried anyway feeling the back of her head with her hand and realizing how much the littlest of pressure to the bump there hurt.

"Dig." Oliver called, waiting for Dig to come up next to Felicity, she felt Digs arm move around her middle before Oliver let go. "I just going to thank, Lance tell him we're heading towards the hospital."

It wasn't until Oliver walked away she realized how much I her weight he'd been supporting. She let herself lean against Diggle. "Thank you for coming for me."

Diggle smiled at her. "Sorry for taking so long."

"Captain." Oliver called as he walked up towards him. Lance looked back at him. "Thank you." Oliver said his hand outstretched.

Lance shook it. "No problem, can't let the CEO of Queen Consolidated go on without his assistant now can we?"

"She's not my assistant, she's my partner." Oliver responded letting go of his hand. Lance just froze."We're heading towards the hospital, if you've any questions for Felicity you can come ask them there."

"Okay." Was the only response Lance gave, for a moment Oliver wandered if everything was okay, but then decided Felicity was more important and turned around back to were Felicity and Diggle were standing. He slipped his arm around her middle as Dig stepped away. Felicity leaned into him as they walked towards the car.

Lance followed them closely with his eyes. The wheels in his head turning at full speed. He had seen the exchange between Felicity and Oliver and for the second time this day he felt like he was intruding in a private moment. He couldn't look away though, the way Felicity looked up at Oliver, the way he held her, the whispers shared the kiss on the forehead. It was the same as he'd seen just minutes before.

Felicity wasn't the kind of girl to sleep her way to the top, neither was she the kind of girl that would except being a secretary. Hell she only brought the man coffee ones. She wasn't his assistant or secretary, she was Oliver Queens's partner.

The Arrow's partner.

**A/N:Dun,Dun,Dun! let me know what you guys think, plus what you hope Olicity's next Christmas will look like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Can't believe I let you guys hanging there... Sorry this took forever. I'm finally home from traveling and have some time before going back to teaching. SOOOO I should be able to go and finish up this beautiful story! **

Lance had decided that he first wanted to get a clearer picture of what had happened before talking to Felicity. This would give her some more time to rest, be with her father at the hospital. Though now Lance had to admit having talked to the other two kidnappers he wandered why Felicity would be with her father.

As a parent himself Lance felt sick, not understanding how a father could ever put his daughter through something like this. Just to repay a debt, no matter the amount.

When Lance walked into the hospital and towards the waiting area. He couldn't help but smile a little. By now it was close to midnight and he had expected to find Felicity asleep after everything she went through today.

Instead he found Felicity working away on her tablet. Oliver was sitting next to her. His arm on the back of her chair and his fingers drawing unknown patterns on her shoulder, while switching between looking over the other shoulder and playing with his phone. Mr Diggle was on his phone talking to someone. What surprised Lance though was to find Roy Harper was sitting next to Diggle. His foot was tapping on the ground, the kid looked a little out of place sitting next to the two man still in suits and him wearing a red hoodie.

Looking at the four now, Lance didn't understand how he couldn't have figured this all out sooner. Granted he had, right at the beginning, suspected that the hood had been Oliver. At the time he had wanted to believe it was him, just so that he could lock the man that had hurt one daughter and killed another.

Laurel had made him realize his vendetta, he'd felt his anger disappear slowly over the months that followed. When he found out Sara was still alive, It had made almost all the anger disappear. What was left behind was the annoyance; the memory of the boy Oliver used to be.

Now seeing the four of them together, Lance couldn't believe how he hadn't seen it all before. He knew Felicity and Roy worked with the Arrow. The only person that connected the two was Oliver. Mr Diggle must be the third partner, to be honest Lance had has his doubts about whether or not there was another partner next to Arsenal. Nobody actually could give a description of this third person and stories of him being involved weren't as common.

Lance now looking at the four realized that the stoic bodyguard/driver was another partner. Plus Lance realized how Oliver could have been with Laurel all that time ago while the Arrow was on the other side of town.

Suddenly it hit Lance that the man under the hood, the Arrow. The man he had considered had become like a partner to him, had all along been the boy and later the man he'd spent so much time hating.

"Captain Lance." Oliver suddenly said and it pulled Lance out of his thoughts. "Is everything alright?" Oliver asked finally standing up but not moving away from Felicity as his hand moved from on shoulder to the other.

Oliver quickly eyed Felicity before looking back at Lance. It had been the second time today that Lance had just stood there frozen.

"Yeah sorry." Lance said shaking his head and walking towards Felicity who by now had put her tablet away and stood up. As Oliver let his hand slide down to Felicity's lower back "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Ready for some answers." Felicity responded. When they'd gotten to the hospital the doctor had told her that her father had been rushed into surgery, the surgery ended up taking about two hours and now they were waiting for him to wake up. Her body had been so tired, but she wanted answers. So instead of getting some sleep like the Oliver and Diggle suggested she had asked Diggle to retrieve her tablet. Roy had arrived at that moment having brought her tablet, having retrieved it from QC.

Within a minute she had hacked into the hospital systems and found her father's medical file. DNA, bloodtype, age, medical history. Another few clicks and she was doing a nationwide search for other people with the same history. At least 10 aliases popped up.

With fresh tears in her eyes she uncovered hundreds of schemes and cons he pulled since he left her and her mom 18 years ago. Ranging for tricking people into investing their life savings to people buying property or paying for her father travel expenses. There had been two huge scores. One in Vegas 18 years ago. The week before he left and one a month ago. Both for around a million dollars.

Oliver had recognized the name of the last guy her father had conned. He had been on the list Oliver used to stripe names of. The man Tom Brady was known for his ties to both the Chinese mob and the local gangs. While keeping an outward appearance as one of Starlings city biggest philanthropists.

"Well I might have some." Lance answered. "Your father entered a business deal with a man called Tom Brady."

"Tom Brady?" Oliver said. "The man that launders money for the Chinese mob?" Lance looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. "I am part of the city elite." Oliver said shrugging his shoulders. Felicity looked up at Oliver for a second and shot him a smile as to say nice recovery.

Lance on the other hand had to suppress his chuckle. Realizing all the thinly veiled lies he had believed. "The project was for a new housing project, the project was supposed to bring in millions and for Brady it would have been an easy way to laundry money. However your father not knowing who he was dealing with took off with the money." Lance continued.

"So the men that kidnapped me were working for Brady?" Felicity asked and she felt Oliver shift beside her as the hand on her back slid to her side as he pulled her into him.

"Brady paid both guys to find your father, which they obviously did. They told him to either pay back the money plus the promised interest or pay with his life. According to the two guys, your dad asked for a week to get the money together."

"That was why he came to Queen consolidated to play the same con on me." Oliver spoke.

"Well on paper you're a good target." Lance said.

"Yeah having never gone to business school or finished any college for that matter." Roy said with a smug smile.

"How many schools did you get in exactly?" Diggle asked and Roy's smile dropped. "I think we can all agree Felicity is the smartest person in the room."

"Apparently, since Oliver didn't buy into the con, your dad had to think of another way. Kidnaping you and asking for a ransom was his contingency plan." Lance said turning the conversation back to more important matters.

"What will happen to my dad?" Felicity asked, a man like Tom Brady had people everywhere.

"He will go to jail, I might be able to get a reduced sentence if he'll testify." Lance said.

"Tom Brady has people everywhere, would John Smoak be safe if he testifies?" Diggle asked.

Again Lance held back a smile and just raised his eyebrow in question of how Diggle could possible know that. "I've connections." Diggle just said shrugging his shoulders.

Lance never got a chance to respond though. "Miss Smoak." The doctor asked as she walked into the waiting area.

"Yes?" Felicity asked.

"You're father has woken up and requested to see you." Felicity nodded and both she and Oliver followed the doctor.

"I'm sorry family only." The doctor said when she noticed Oliver. He was about to protest, but Felicity beat him to it.

"He is family." She said and when she noticed the doctor was still going to say no. She felt a panic rise up within her. Her heart beat went up and she suddenly felt sweat breaking out. "Please I can't go in there alone." Her voice sounded scared and she felt Oliver's hand pull her even closer.

"Okay, but keep it short." The doctor said before mentioning to John Smoak's room.

Felicity froze before opening the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Oliver asked moving to stand in front of her raising here chin with a soft lift with her hand to make her look at him.

Felicity looked up at him, her eyes slightly watery. "I don't know. He kidnapped me, for money. Which I why I don't understand this, that tells me he doesn't give a shit about me, but then he throws himself between me and a gun and saves my life. Should he go to jail? Yes. Does he deserve to get killed by Brady's guys in jail? No."

"Felicity," Oliver said softly interrupting her little rant. "How about we talk to him first. You probably found all his aliases by now. He can't run, he can't lie. Let's see what happens."

Felicity let her left hand come up to where his right was still on her face. She nodded and they let their hands fall. Oliver laced their fingers together as he used the other hand to open the door behind him.

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts or let me know who's still reading this! Love to hear from you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know this took way to long... One maybe two more chapters to go! **

The air in the hospital room was still, the sounds that the machines attached to John Smoak were making were loud. Felicity wasn't sure if it they were truly loud or if it was just something easy to focus on. The fact that no one said anything when they entered the room was also not helping.

"How are you feeling?" Felicity asked, she had had taken three steps into the room and was still at least three feet away from the end of her fathers hospital bed. Oliver had stopped right next to her and had tried to get her a step further by putting their hands forward. However this felt close enough for Felicity.

"The doctors say I'm going to be alright." John Smoak answered.

The answer irked Felicity. Mostly because it wasn't an answer, she realized it was probably a way of saying, I don't feel fine right now, but I will. "I asked how you were feeling." Felicity said her anger lacing through her words. Oliver squeezed her hand and when she looked at him she could see that he was trying to convey that anger wasn't going to help.

"I'm feeling sad, Lizzy I'm so sorry."

The anger dissipated, tears pushed their way up. Felicity was suddenly unable to say anything. She had been so forceful to everyone in her life to never ever call her Lizzy. It was how her father had always called her, it was his name for her and no-one was allowed to use it, but him. Now actually hearing him say it, it sounded exactly the way she had woken up so often expecting to hear it again, how she wished to be called again. Now it just hurt. "Why?" She asked not recognizing her own voice. The silence stretched on and just as John Smoak was about to speak, Felicity added. "The truth."

"Twenty years ago I was fired from my job, we already had trouble making ends meet, which is why your mom got that job at the cocktail bar of the Bellagio. In an attempt of giving myself some time to find a job, I made a fake email account that was almost the exact same as my boss's and sent an email to the finance department saying that I would still receive payment till the end of the year. Against my expectations it worked. That was the first con I pulled. The job hunt was difficult I had three four interviews a week sometimes but I was either over qualified or under. At the end of the year I decided to pull another email con, this time at another company, another email to the finance department appearing to be from the boss. It worked again and again and again. Eighteen years ago, your mom found out I wasn't working as a computer engineer anymore, but had switched to conning companies and even people. Your mom begged me to stop, she said that we couldn't raise you on other peoples money, on lies."

Felicity felt Oliver squeeze her hand as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"But by then I was addicted to the game so I left." John Smoak finished.

"That's not true. You scored big, that's why you left." Felicity said harsh. She tried to keep the tears at bay, but she had it with the lies, she wanted the truth.

"I came back home after that big score. You're mom had packed up my stuff and forced me to make a decision. Either I would find a normal job, start paying back all the money I took or leave." John continued. "I tried to explain how much money I had just gotten, that we could afford to sent you to private school, that we could make a better future for you." John said and Felicity suddenly remembered waking up in the middle of the night hearing her parent's voices. They weren't shouting, but they were talking loudly, she had heard her mothers voice wavering, she had pulled her pillow over her head wishing for the morning to come. Where her mom would make her breakfast and her dad and her would be working on that new computer he had bought.

"Your mom said she didn't care how much money I had. She wanted me to stop, give the money back. Raise you together with her on the right morals and values. If I couldn't do that I could grab my bags and leave."

"So you just left?" Felicity said tears falling from her eyes, she squeezed Oliver's hand as hard as she could, wanting nothing more then to turn around and bury herself in his arms.

John let his head fall in shame. However Oliver had trouble believing it was true. "What happened two days ago?" He asked, the sound of his voice a mixture of threatening and protectiveness.

"I made a mistake, I conned the wrong person. He hired these to man to find me and get his money and the promised interest from one way, or another. I convinced them I could pull another con. That I would get the money together. They threatened to kill me if I didn't show results in twenty fours hours. I had to work fast, which is why I came but Queen Consolidated."

"Thinking Oliver would have been an easy mark and when that didn't work? You decided to kidnap me and ask for a ransom." Felicity asked shaking her head, as more tears fell. Hating that this man cost her tears.

"They would kill me, when I saw the two of you in the parkinglot, holding hands, just like you are now." John said pointing at their clasped hands, before looking Oliver straight in the eye. "I assumed you would pay without a second thought. I didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"You didn't think anyone would get hurt? So the experience of getting kidnapped didn't count as getting hurt? Do you really not care about me at all?" Felicity asked. "I spent days waiting for you to come back, I spent months wondering where you were, years coming up with reasons of why you could leave and till last week I was hoping you would come back." Felicity spoke her voice full off disappointment.

"Lizzy please…"

"Don't call me that. You lost that right when you walked out on me and mom." Felicity spoke as she turned to Oliver. "Let's go." Silently, Oliver asked if she was sure, she nodded.

"Felicity please, If I go to jail they kill me." John spoke as Oliver and her exited the room. Felicity stopped and turned around.

"You don't think I know that?" With that she let the door close behind her. The sound of the door closing, Oliver pulling her close were all the things she noticed for the next few minutes as she cried. None of the other people walking past registered.

When Oliver spotted Lance coming down the hallway he pulled back, whispering that Lance was coming their way. Felicity quickly wiped her eyes and turned around.

"Sweetheart you ready to answer some questions?" Lance asked.

A war was raging in Felicity's mind. She wanted her father to pay, however he didn't deserve to die. The fact that the Arrow intervened to save his daughter would make him a target for not only Hardy's men but everyone the Arrow put away. He deserved to pay, just not to die.

"I was kidnapped by two men on my way to lunch with my dad, when he tried to help me, they took him to. He escaped from his bounds and jumped in front of a bullet to save me. He had no part in any of it."

An understanding but disapproving look appeared on Lance face, "Miss Smoak…" He tried to start, to explain that lying could mean the other men also had the chance to go free. That it would muck up the trial, Felicity interrupted him.

"We both know what would happen if he would go to prison. This is how it must be."

**A/N: What do you guys think about Felicity's decision?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know not everyone agreed with Felicity's actions last chapter, hopefully this will give some more insight.**

It was almost completely silent in the layer. There was no noise from the verdant above, its last guest having been ushered out a little under an hour ago and the preparation team wouldn't be in for hours. The soft hum of computers processing usually had a calming effect on Felicity. This time however it did nothing but distract her, her thoughts were jumbled and her fingers had not typed a single word or a single code since she sat down.

A single alert popped up on the right corner of her screen, it was an alert on her father, his status was changed to stable. Oliver had tried to reason with her, tried to get her to go home, but she refused, choosing to go to the layer. Hoping it would give her some clarity as to what to do next. Had is not been for a call from Lance to Oliver's Arrow phone he would have never allowed her to stay. As the word stable disappeared from her screen she knew what she had to do.

Blue collared nails were suspended above the keyboard for one more second, before they started working at high speed. Screens opened with medical records, bank statements, personal email, news paper articles and much more.

Had Oliver not spoken, Lance wouldn't have noticed the Arrow had arrived on the roof, his entrance quiet. Now even through the voice scrambler Lance could hear Oliver's voice. He once again asked himself why he hadn't come back to his theory before.

"Detective Lance what can I do for you?" Oliver asked sticking to the dark corner of the roof.

"Miss Smoak, I need you to talk to her." Lance said turning to face the man dress in green leather. The hood was pulled over his face and even though Lance recognized most things about Oliver now, knowing who he was. He still couldn't see his face in the dark.

"I think we both know she makes her own decisions." Oliver said turning slightly towards Lance.

"She listens too you, I can't believe you're okay with what happened. She was kidnapped; they need to pay for that. Everyone from Hardy to her own father." Lance said, his voice strong of conviction. "We both know her father played an part in this, he needs to be punished and with protecting her father she risks everyone else getting off too."

"I won't let that happen."

"You can't just go and put a few arrows in them, that not how the law works." Lance said, he understood the purpose of the Arrow, he could see the effect it had on the city. That didn't mean he agreed with its methods.

"It's an confession, you need from them that's what you'll get."

There was a pause in their conversation. Both men trying to gather their thoughts, trying to figure out what to say and do next. "Even if you get a confession from the other two plus Hardy and the judge doesn't through it out because they were made under duress. That still means her father gets away with it. John Smoak deserves to go to prison."

"The fact that he crossed Hardy makes him a target in many prisons. The fact that I saved his daughter, multiple times over, makes him one of the biggest marks in Iron heights. He wouldn't survive very long." Oliver spoke.

"I understand that Felicity is trying to protect her father, that she doesn't want him to die. However she needs to be strong now, and tell the truth. We can protect her father, we'll put him in solitary confinement or in witsec." Lance tried.

"You're mistaken."

"What?" Lance asked.

"You say Felicity has to be strong now." Oliver started and Lance tried to interrupt but Oliver held up his gloved hand. "What she did, making sure her father, a man that hurt her in such an emotional way, stays alive. That requires immense amounts of strength." Another pause before he continued. " Captain, with what we see everyday. The darkness that comes with doing this job, we cannot help but let it become a part of us. That is not the case with Felicity. She will not let a man die a death he does not deserve even though that's the way the world works. I am however sure that Mr Smoak will have a long penance awaiting him. Felicity now has a single tread and I'm sure she'll not stop pulling until his entire world unravels."

For a while, Lance was at a loss of words, unsure how to respond to that. When Oliver turned away and made his way to the edge of the roof to leave Lance stopped him. "Wait." Oliver froze and turned his head slightly but did not turn around or spoke out.

"I owe you a apology." Lance said and that did make Oliver turn around. "My daughter knows who you are. She offered to tell me."

Oliver didn't respond. Hours ago he had been more then ready to give up his identity to Lance. Now with Felicity safely in the layer, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"I told her I didn't want to know, that knowing who you are, knowing you had a family, friends, people that cared about you. That meant that you couldn't be what I needed you to be." Lance paused before adding. "You care about Miss Smoak."

Another silence stretched as Oliver didn't respond. He wandered if he should just tell Lance who he was. "Yes."

"I apologize for not seeing you as a man." Lance said.

"No need." Oliver said before turning around and stepping on the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked.

"I've confessions to retrieve." Oliver spoke as he jumped of the roof.

With a shake of his head Lance turned to the door of the roof. Knowing that it was probably safest for everyone if Lance kept the knowledge that he new the Arrow's identity a secret even from the Arrow himself.

The sun would rise above the horizon in minutes by the time Oliver got back to the layer. He'd dropped the taped confessions off at the precinct and even though he was used to work on very little sleep he felt the fatigue in his body as he came down the stairs.

Felicity had fallen asleep behind her computer, her head resting on her arms as she was hunched over on the desk. Her breathing even and deep, Oliver was quiet as he changed out of his suit and into some jeans and a t-shirt. He considered letting her sleep, but the position she was in didn't seem very comfortable. He crouched down next to her, and pushed the blond hair in front of her face to the side.

"Felicity." He spoke softly.

Her reaction was immediate and intense. She shot up her hand grasping on to his hand, her eyes big and scared until they focused on his.

"It's me you're okay." Oliver said and Felicity nodded in response.

"You need to catch some sleep in a normal bed, come on let me drive you home." Oliver said standing up while holding on to her hand.

"I need you to drive me passed the hospital first." Felicity said her voice without any doubt and as Oliver looked into her eyes he knew there was no changing her mind.

The beautiful orange glow that hang above starling city as the sun slowly moved from behind the horizon was a big contrast to the heavy silence that hang in between Felicity and Oliver in the car. He wanted to push, wanted to reach out, however Felicity gave no indication of wanting to talk. Her hands clasped together above her tablet in her lap and her body turned away from him to look out the window.

"You want me to come in?" Oliver asked when the door to John Smoak's hospital room appeared in their line of vision.

"I'll be alright." When she said those words to Oliver she was sure of their truth, however when the hospital door closed behind her and her dead woke up startled at the door, his familiar eyes, the once that would encourage her to figure out how the computer pieced together locked with hers. She wished she hadn't said them.

"Lizzy. Thank you. Captain Lance came in and told me…" He started but Felicity shook her head and her father quieted down.

"I understand you think I did this for you, that I forgave you. I didn't. You John Smoak, Edger Messing, Ruben Kraemer, Elijah Herbert, Samuel Jordan, Cornelius Jefferson, Frankie Araya and your other 12 aliases deserve to go to jail for what you've done. I won't send you to prison that will mean you'll die. I will however take away all your freedom until you've paid back every penny you've taken." Felicity said her voice having found a strength she didn't know she possessed.

The objection was about to come over his lips as Felicity continued. "I've put all your houses on the market, your various saving accounts have been emptied and the money has been returned to the people you took it from in order of need. You're investments have been given away. Your aliases have been turned into the police and to you're now one and only name John Smoak has 200 dollars to his name. I've found you a job at a Walmart, and a one bedroom apartment in coast city where you will live. After rent is taking out of your paycheck you'll be left with half to live from the other half will be put into paying the rest of the 259020 dollars you still owe to various people. If you step out of line, tried to go back to your conman ways I will sent everything I know about you and what you've done to the police and they will arrest you and sent you to prison." With that she turned around and opened the door.

"Lizzy."

"Do not contact me." With that Felicity was out the door and John Smoak was left with nothing.

**A/N: I'm planning one more chapter after this. I'm however very curious to whom is still reading this and what your opinion is about how Felicity handled herself in this chapter vs the last one. **


End file.
